No es otro fumado cumpleaños
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Shikamaru jamás creyó que las "amigas" que Kiba llevó a su cumpleaños pudieran tener tanto efecto hasta en los más fríos. Una casa de locos, compromisos gay y un broche de caramelo divertido. El mejor cumpleaños de los dos.


**Yaaaa sé~, largo tiempo sin hacer un ShikaIno, lo hice por el cumple de los dos (¿De verdad creen que sea una coincidencia su cumpleaños? Obvio no) ésta vez es algo diferente a lo que suelo escribir, me inspiré un poco en la fiesta de mi amiga, hicieron algo parecido pero el contenido ni idea de dónde lo saqué. El título original es el de abajo pero es que no cabía . Naruto no me pertenece (por ahora). Enjoy!**

"_**La linda ardilla cabeza de piña y la presidenta Oh sí kunoichi"**_

-¡Deja de quejarte y mueve tu perezoso trasero!

-Ya mujer.- Siendo el más inteligente de toda la aldea y hasta de buscar bajo las rocas, Shikamaru simplemente no entendía que Ino practicante venía con un manual. A cada acción, una consecuencia, y, aunque no fuera su culpa…

-Lo siento, Ino.- La rubia sonrió complacida, tomó el brazo del estratega y volvió a llevarlo a cierta dirección, y al parecer Shikamaru ya se había dado cuenta a dónde.

-Bien. ¡Llegamos!

-… ¿Tu casa?-Ino asintió con fuerza. El chico podía ver una mirada traviesa detrás de sus ojos. Algo tramaba y aunque lo negara, tenía algo de curiosidad. Ino era el tipo de personas de las que no esperas sus movimientos ni reacciones ni planes. La kunoichi abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y tomando a Shikamaru por la espalda lo empujó hacia el interior del recinto.

-¿Por qu…?-

-¡SORPRESA!- Fue acallado por todos los presentes. Y al ver una enorme cartel con un "¡Feliz cumpleaños, vago!" Globos y serpentinas botadas por todo el lugar las cuales ya sabía que él tendría que recoger al final y montones de comida comprobó cuál era la "sorpresa"

-Muchas felicidades, Shikamaru.- Sakura corrió hacia el mencionado y lo abrazó efusivamente provocando que Ino frunciera el ceño con desaprobación.

-Ya estás más viejo, Shikamaru.- Fue el turno de Naruto de irrumpir.

-Sí. Ya cásate.

-¡Kiba-kun!- Le reprendía Hinata mientras éste se limitaba a carcajearse estrepitosamente. Hinata volvió a su inocente perfil y le dedicó una sonrisa de esas típicas, a veces Kiba creía que con tal de estar con ella, hasta las mujeres se volverían lesbianas.- Feliz Cumpleaños, Shikamaru-san.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata.

-¡WUUUUUUUU!

-¡Bueno ya basta!- No hacía falta decir que Ino estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas i seguían así. Primero Sakura y su abrazo mimoso, luego le dicen que se case y al final lo relacionaran con Hinata, ni ella sabía pero no estaba bien así.

-¡Oigan, ya tengo hambre!

-Ya vamos, Chouji.

-Pero es que llegaron muy tarde.

-Si, Ino ¿Qué estaban "haciendo"? ¿O es que ya perdiste tus toques de seducción?- Ese tipo de comentarios no la hacían sentir mal…

-¡CÁLLATE, PERRO SUCIO!- Pero sí le prendían un cuete cada vez que insinuaban siquiera que había perdido su orgullosamente talento de hacer caer a los hombres. Pero cuando cayó en cuento de lo que el Inuzuka había sugestionado primero, los colores se le subieron al rostro lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Kiba, quien ensanchó aún más su sonrisa a pesar de ser golpeado y pateado por la rubia.

-Tranquilos, o si no, Shikamaru se va a ir, amigo ¡estás en la plena flor dela juventud! Estoy tan feliz.- Ya se imaginarán quién recitó esas "bellas" palabras.

-Ehhh, gracias por cierto gracias a todos pero "Feliz cumpleaños" ¿VAGO?

-¿Acaso es alguna mentira?

-Chouji…

-Tú sabes que no, amigo.- El castaño sólo asintió.

-¡Que comience la fiesta! Mesa, mesa, mesa que más aplauda…- Comenzaron a corear Naruto, Kiba y Lee tal compadres en cantina o anfitriones en discoteca. Todos comenzaron a platicar, algunos a comer o más bien a TRAGAR, unos más a cantar y el baile no pudo faltar.

-¿Y…?

-Y qué, Ino.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo? ¿Qué si te agradó la sorpresa?

-Me encantó problemática.

-Oye.- La rubia volvía a fingir enfado para después relajar sus facciones un poco.- Sólo por ser tu cumpleaños no me vengaré.

-Yupi, el primero motivo por el que adoro ser más viejo.- Y tras esto, se ganó un golpe y un moretón total cortesía de su compañera pero de qué servía quejarse, sabía que pasaría. Pero no falta el gracioso que quiere poner más ambiente a la fiesta.

-Kiba, ¿qué es eso?

-Traje a mis amigas, con curvas, Tenten. ¿Está mal?

-Pues sí, Shikamaru no es así y a los demás no les agrada eso.

-Qué querías que hiciera. A la bailarina exótica le dio herpes y no vino, y traje a mis amiguitas "Tequila", "Sake", "Whisky" y "Aguardiente". Se van a llevar MUY bien con los chicos.- Tras esto, "invitó" a sus acompañantes y comenzó a mezclarlas en todos los vasos que había en la mesa principal, Tenten claro que retiro el suyo pero si iban a jugar, jugarían todos parejos e igual de "alegres" y cuando ella se descuidó siendo casi devorada a lengüetazos por Neji, Kiba a provecho y le presentó a "Tequila".

Veinte botellas de alcohol, tres cajas de bebidas energetizantes y una caja de pastillas para la depresión después…

-¡All the other kids with the pumped up kicks you better run…JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!*- Y a continuación presentando al equipo número 7, Naruto Uzumaki nos interpreta con su bella voz de gallo mientras Sasuke "el vengador" acaricia su pierna diciendo "Baby baby baby WOOOOO" y no podemos olvidar a Sakura Haruno mientras trataba de seducir al sillón.

-Ya no puedo callar ¡Te amo Shino Aburame!- Peeero el equipo 8 no se queda atrás, ¿qué vemos? Sí, Kiba Inuzuka el "rompecorazones" de la aldea le declara su amor al "Señor de los insectos" pero qué responderá…

-¡HAZME TUUUYO Y SÓLO TUYO, KIBITAAAA!- Gustosos acepta, creo que habrá boda.

-¿Puedo ser la madrina de su boda GAAAAAY?- La linda Hinata jamás se quedará a la sombra de los demás y de sus compañeros ¡también se puso hasta las chanclas con su nueva amiga "Whisky"!

-Tendremos lindos Caras de niño con orejitas peludiiiiiiitas.- Y Shino ya quiere Hijos.

-Y pequeños grillos y caracoles que ladren, cada vez te quiero más, vieja.- Saquen cámaras, señores. Kiba abraza protectoramente a su esposa Shino de Inuzuka mientras le lame el cuello. Sin embargo el equipo 10 es de los más fuertes.

-La mano arriba, cintura sola, da media vuelta ¡danza koduro! ¡NEEEEJI agárrame de la cintuuura!- La maestra de armas quiere asegurara bien bien a su hombre y éste…

-Chiquita bonita pechocha querubín mi cieeeelo ¿nos casamos en las Vegas? La rueda de hámster quieres ser el juez.- Ufffff otro matrimonio.

-Pero ¿con vidrios polarizados?

-Claro bombón. Ja, seguro que me quitan el apellido Hyuuga pero una noche de maquinitas y apuestas que nos dejen en la calle sin dinero ¡lo vale!

-¡NOOOOOO!- Con la poca coordinación que les quedaba y el auto control de sus ojos miraron a Lee quien le lloraba al cielo…bueno, al techo.- ¡MI PRINCESA SE CASA! ¿Qué viene después? ¡Tendrán Nejicitos y Tentencitas, le saldrás estrías, Neji le será infiel con una diez kilos más joven y diez años más flaca! ¡Sus hijos serán felices hasta que se harten delos dos y los metan en un asilo donde los maltraten y a Neji lo violen los cuidadores y las viudas! ¡Y en Navidad y el día de los abuelos sus hijos llevarán a sus nietos y les dirán "Dale un beso al abuelo" pero ellos se negaran diciendo que huelen feo, les darán una fea tarjeta comprada en el súper y no será así hasta el otro año!...¡SERÁ PRECIOSO!

-¡Claro que estás invitado a la boda, Lee! ¡Lleva a GAY Sensei!- ¡Ese es el espíritu! Compañeros 4 ever, tomados de la manos y girando cantando "Iremos Juntos", precioso. ¿Y el equipo 9?

-Hola, señora silla, se ve hermosa ésta noche ¿qué le parece mi ritmo LA-TI-NOUU?- El querido Chouji comenzó a bailarle a la asustada Señora Silla.- Tantas cosas juntos, ha tocado mi trasero cuando me siento a comer, me ha hecho "caballito" Creo que estoy enamorado.

-¡Apuesto mi cabellera a que soy mejor que "Patito Feo"! esa ni siquiera es rubia ¿verdad que sí, Shika?-Ahí estaba la siempre entusiasta y segura de sí misma Ino Yamanaka. En tanto a Shikamaru, como el único de tener un IQ de 200 fue el más reservado, sin embargo las amigas de Kiba eran traicioneras y en cierto nivel de moderación cayó bajo sus encantos.

-Claro, Ino. Deberías ser modelo, o de esas que anuncian el clima mientras se desnudan.

-Gracias, Shika.- Ino se sentó en sus piernas tipo "Tomate-la-foto-con-Santa-Claus" y el gustosos le acariciaba la espalda- ¡Entonces irás conmigo!

-Hasta te grabo si quieres.- Unos tirados en el piso, uno más haciéndole show a un mueble, otros atragantándose e intercambiando fluidos detrás de los sillones, y unos cuantos bailando en la mesa.

-¡Que no quiero, Sasuke! Nuestros hijos saldrían con cabello negro y rayos rosas, y si no me dejas de fregar te mando a la…

-Chingada, así se llama un pueblo de Veracruz ¿feliz? Shino, ya vete o ¡te corto el…!

-Chorizo, así se llama una comida creo de México.

-Chouji ¿de verdad sabes todo de comida?

-Pues sí, de eso presumo.

-Sigue y nadie te va a dar por la…-

-Cola, Hinata. NO se llama "coleta" como me amarro el pelo. Es cola de caballo. Y vuelve con "Tequila" o vele a patearle a Neji los…

-Huevos, Tenten. Gai sensei dice que los niños nacen de huevo.

-Estás idiota, Lee.

-¡Gay sensei no miente! Me casaría con él si tuviera unas buenas…

-Tetas, eso es lo que son.

-Pero Sasuke…

-Ya les dije que el símbolo de mi clan NO es el símbolo de una pokebola.

-¡YA SÉ!- Todos miraron a ver un poco mareados a Naruto quien estaba subido en la mesa con una corbata atada a la cabeza.- ¡Vamos a inventar un cuento!- La mayoría de los ninjas no le entendieron, sólo vieron un "MU-WOFF-MIAU-MACARENA" de su boca pero aún así estuvieron de acuerdo mientras aplaudían o trataban de coordinar una mano con la otra.

-Quien esté con Naruto…

-¡Manos arriba!

-¡Y tangas abajo!- Naruto y Kiba se miraron un poco para después comenzara llorar a estrepitosamente.- Te quiero, zorro.

-Kiba, en tu boda pido ser la del ramo.- Acto seguido, tomaron asiento en le piso de la sala mientras acababan de chismear o vomitar de tanto alcohol.

-Yo comienzo.- Interrumpió Naruto.- Y como es cumpleaños Shimakararu.

-Soy Shikamaru.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Un nuevo invitado!- Los demás se tiraron al piso a carcajearse y a hacerle un espacio en el piso para el "nuevo"- Y les decía que como es cumple del señor Genio, ¡él va a ser el protagonista de la historia!- De la nada puso cara seria y cerró los ojos por un momento en pose pensativa. Los demás lo miraban un poco extrañados de tal actitud.- La historia se llamará…- Poco a poco los chicos fueron acercándose más y más al rubio.- ¡La linda ardilla cabeza de piña y la presidenta "Oh sí" Kunoichi!- Los demás asintieron con aplausos y gritos salvajes o gorilas, triviales pues.

-Naruto… ¿quién es la presidenta "Oh sí" Kunoichi?-Preguntó Neji.

-¡Pues la sexy Ino!

-Y yo por qué.

-Porque eres la "amiguita de Shikamaru"… ¡lo dije bien!- Pero antes de poder "recordarle a su mami" fue interrumpida por Hinata.

-¿¡Bueno, vamos a empezar o qué! Empieza, Naruto.

-Gracias, Hinata. Veamos…había una vez…una ardilla verde…, vas Hinata.

-Que unos grandes…ojos y por eso asustaba a la gente…te toca, Kiba.

-De la tristeza comenzó a ponerse verde y eso le daba aún más asco a la gente…Te toca, amor.

-Un día se encontró con una niña vomitando en un baño público llamada Ino…, Neji.

-La ardilla la amenazó con prohibirlos abortos y los implantes de pecho si la niña no la quería…Tenten…

-Ino asustada, la abrazó y dijo "Para que veas que te quiero, te pondré nombre… ¡Shikamaru!" y la niña huyó de ahí…Lee, vas.

-La ardilla al full de la juventud estaba tal feliz que decidió festejarlo raptando al Hokage pero se le salió una bala y lo mató así que fue a secuestra a Jiraya…Sasuke, has los honores.

-La linda ardilla verde lo alimentaba de leche de burra y piedras pero sintió remordimiento así que le consiguió una amiga… ¡Tsunade!...Sakura.

-¡No me respires en le cuello!...como la ardillita vio que se llevaban "muy bien" los llevo a un lugar más secreto paraqué pudieran "jugar"…al baño público donde había conocido a Ino…Chouji, tu turno.

-El baño comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro y creo que estaba muy sucio y empolvado porque a cada rato jalaban aire y gemían. Pero llegaron Tenten y Neji y…Vas, Ino.

-¡Y se unieron a la fiesta! Pero como estaba oscuro, Tenten jugó con el viejo y Neji con la bubona…Shika.

-La ardillita dijo "mendokusai" y se largó de ahí, se convirtió en el Agente "A", conoció a Perry el ornitorrinco y lo convenció de esclavizar a Candace y a Jeremy…de nuevo, Naruto. (Ya saben el orden).

-Fue a buscar a Ino ya que en aquella ocasión al huir despavoridamente se le cayó su broche de caramelo.

-Fue a Chicago y la encontró pero ella ya era la presidenta de ahí por ser la única mujer deseable…

-Un queso azul y un mapache le dijeron donde encontrarla…

-Cuando la encontró, volvió a huir de ahí…

-Cuando se disponía a regresar a Konoha, se encontró con los de Maroon 5, les pidió un autógrafo, los noqueó, les pegó la boca con la miel de su hermano Winnie Pooh y se robó su autobús…

Pero llegó al periférico, se desesperó y se robó un tren…

Conoció al taco gigante, tuvo una noche de romance con él en un motel…

-Llamado "Los Mochis", pagó las fresas con chocolate y las películas XXX y se fue ahí destrozando el corazón del señor taco.

-Pero en el fondo, Ino sabía que esa asquerosa ardilla verde de grandes….ojos fue su primer amor así que ella también la buscó.- Al oír esto, Shikamaru de una u otra forma sentía que debía averiguar si fue simple continuación de la linda historia o lo que dijo Ino era algo significativo.

-La ardilla quería enamorarla y decidió…primero cambiarse los ojos por unos de vidrio.

-Fue a la escuela, vieron que era una ardilla superdotada pero no sólo en inteligencia. Aunque esto no le ayudó ya que reprobó en Potencia de Apareamiento.

-La maestra de sociales lo supo y lo comprobó pero aprobó con méritos la clase de Joterías.

-Y como notó que la escuela no era lo suyo, decidió ir a trabajar a la televisión.

-Le dieron el papel principal en la serie "La jaula de las locas"

-Le pagaron lo suficiente para mantener una mansión como en las novelas donde la pobre indigente siempre acaba siendo la dueña y señora de todo…

-Se planeaba cambiar el nombre a Papafito Piernas largas de Montevideo Guaymarán del Barranco pero le gustó más Shikamaru Nara vicerroy I.

-Decidió permanecer con su sexy "bronceado verde" porque creía que las chicas pensarían que era pariente de Hulk, todo lo tendría grande y nadie notaría su complejito de "paquete"…¡Viva el verde!

-Después de un año, decidió pasar por el lugar donde vio por primera vez a Ino, aun la buscaba, y vio al hermoso baño público donde la vio por primera vez.

AWWWWWWWW… bueno, pero noto unos ruidos raros como los que hicieron esa vez Neji, Tsunade, Neji y el pervertido…

-Así que Shikamaru la ardillita abrió la puerta y encontró a una silueta gritando "¡Oh sí!", prendió la luz y vio que era la Ino.

-"¿Ino?" le preguntó, estaba azotándose y restregándose contra una foto de la ardillita verde que quién sabe de dónde la sacó.

-Al fin la vio, y la abrazó.

-La ardillita se sentía muy bien…

-¡Ya que la apegaba más y más los pechos de la presidenta!

-Antes de hablar, le devolvió el broche de caramelo que había perdido…

-El cuál resultó ser un condón de melón y fresa…

-Como buenos niños, sabia que entregarse en cuerpo era por amor…

-Y qué mejor que dejar de ser puro ¡en un baño público!

-Amen, entonces decidieron estrenar el "broche de caramelo" pero antes de comenzar…

-Escucharon a Kiba gritar porque Shino le digo que era travesti, primo de lady Gaga.

-Pero Kiba amaba tanto a su niño insecto que se operó y se convirtió en mitad mujer…

-Pero como al doctor Infausto Transa se le terminaron los implantes.

-Tuvo que castrarlo y usa las "nueces" de Kiba como pechos.

-Lo cual causó que a le cambiara la voz.

-Sakura le prestó su maquillaje de bailarina exótica.

-Y Hinata le prestó uno de sus vestidos provocativos que le había confiscado su padre.

-Y esa noche, Shino fue del perrito en todo sentido

-Pero esa noche surgió una extraña enfermedad llamada "calenturitis de jototis sin proteccionitis", les quedó un día de vida y murieron uno encima del otro pegados.

-Qué imaginación, Hinata. Ino quería ser la seme de la relación así que intentó violarlo.

- El cabello en forma de piña de Shikamaru le molestaba.

-Entonces se rindió y dejó a la ardillita Shikamaru hiciera su trabajo.

-Así que todos los que pasaban fuera del baño público podían oír los cientos de "¡Oh sí!" de Ino para después saber que era la presidenta de Chicago.

-La prima de Shino, Lady Gaga casó a la presidenta y a la ardillita pero Lady Gaga conoció a Barbie.

-Entonces dejó a Ken solo y llorando pero en la fiesta de bodas conoció a Barny, el macho que siempre había esperado, los dos se complementaban ¡porque ninguno tenía nada enfrente!

-Se convirtieron en productores de chicago, filmaron "La jaula de las locas II; más rápidas y más furiosas" y formaron la ley de apareamiento Gringos-Japoneses.

-Vivieron muy felices en la casa de Brad Pitt.

Y antes de morir, asesinaron a Justin Bieber…fin.- Tras unos segundos se incómodo silencio.

-JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA.- esos son los jóvenes de ahora. Estallaron en risas. Sin embargo, el alcohol, lo hiperactivos con el cuento y el frio de las cuatro de la madrugada hicieron que literalmente cayeran al piso como tablas no sin antes balbucearle de nuevo feliz cumpleaños al castaño.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

-Jamás vuelvo a invitar a Kiba a ningún evento.- El "festejado" se levantó del piso entre vasos de unicel, prendas tiradas, platos, comida y uno que otro ninja perdido de sueño, y miró que Ino estaba dormida a su lado.- Problemática, despierta.- Se le acercó y la movió del hombro. Trató de abrir los ojos pero el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía no la dejó levantarse. Shikamaru, un poco menos perdido y afectado la ayudó a levantarse pero la chica se tambaleaba demasiado.- La primera y única vez que me despierto más temprano que tú.- Ino tenía más ganas de saber qué había pasado durante la noche que enojarse con él.

-¿Recuerdas algo? Se me borró todo de la cabeza.

-Pues, recuerdo ver a Kiba, y lo comprobé por Tenten, que trajo alcohol y fuimos demasiado tontos y tomamos de los vasos con alcohol. Luego quién sabe qué cosas más nos dieron y esto parecía una convención de alcohólicos anónimos recaídos.

-¿Tanto así?- Ya un poco más recuperada miró a su alrededor, Shikamaru decía tooooda la verdad.- Ah, antes de que se me olvidé…- Corrió al armario del comedor y sacó una caja no muy grande.- Toma, feliz cumpleaños…de ayer.- Shikamaru le sonrió, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no volver a flaquear las piernas con esas sonrisas que le fascinaban. Se apresuró a abrir el presente; se trataba de una cadena de plata con gotas de oro intercaladas, tenía su inicial grabada con una pequeña estrella también de plata al final.- Te lo iba a dar ayer pero ni yo sé qué pasó, pero mej…-Sin duda, el estar bajo el calor y los brazos de Shikamaru era lo que más disfrutaba, con nadie más que con él podía sentirse segura. Ese olor a tabaco y hierbabuena con su loción de siempre la embriagaba y la calmaba.

-Gracias, Ino y felicidades.

-¿Por…?

-Ya es veintitrés de septiembre. Ya eres más vieja.- Las muecas que la chica hacía en forma de molestia hizo que no pudiera aguantarse la risa pero como ella estaba en contra de las arrugas por los corajes, se le pegó la risa. Después de media hora de intentar despertar a los demás y que al fin se fueran no sin antes ayudarle a Shikamaru a recoger y ahora felicitar a la rubia, al fin se quedaron solos.

Bueno, ¿y si te invito a desayunar como regalo?

-Mmm…sí peeero…- ¿Fue un impulso? NI idea ¿un deseo? Ni ella sabía ¿su regalo? Probablemente. Un beso de su ardillita verde, la sensación de dejarla sin palabras, valía la pena.

-Invítame un pastel y platicamos.

-¿Y no prefieres mejor…un "broche de caramelo"?

-Mejor invítame a cenar.- Definitivamente, Shikamaru sería el primero en darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

**¡FELIZ CUUUUMPLEEEE A MIS BABIES SHIKAMARU E INO! Dedicado a un verdadero AMOOOOOR, por un review me dicen si les gustó, si mejor no vuelvo a escribir, si les hubiera gustado algo más. ¡Comenten sin miedo! NO los voy a morder…mucho, no, díganme su opinión. Peace! Los quiero mis niños y niñas.**

*Foster the people _"Pumped Kicks"_


End file.
